solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Dunwell
House Dunwell of Ashford is an ancient Alenthylian high noble house. They have ruled the great city of Ashford since its creation. The city of Ashford, along with House Dunwell, was established even before Saint-King Alen's conquest and has a long, rich history. House Dunwell fought against Saint-King Alen during the conquest but their ruler was bested and they subsequently bent the knee rather than see their city burned and their people slaughtered. Because of this, they were allowed to keep the city. Since then, Ashford has grown to be a prominent port city in Alenthyl. It contains one of the largest standing militaries and is very wealthy besides. However, the capital of the Duchy of Lordharbour has always fallen in Port Darendale, as this was where the first courtiers were stationed. House Dunwell has felt slighted because of this, as they see Ashford as a much larger and more powerful city, and because of this they remain at odds with the Capewells and House Bywater. History Originally, House Dunwell was a small, nameless, trading family under the service of a lord that ruled the area that would one day be known as Lordharbour. This small family one day constructed a small keep by the sea, and opened trading from there. Over the years, a city was constructed and eventually the man in charge of the family decided to take a name for himself and a sigil for his family. Thus, House Dunwell was formed, along with the steadily growing city of Ashford. When Saint-King Alen began his conquest, House Dunwell supported the lord of the region. However, the Saint-King bested the lord and burned his capital city, as well as executed him and his family. Hoping to avoid the same fate, House Dunwell bent the knee and swore fealty to the Saint-King and House Capewell. They were allowed to keep control over Ashford as long as they gave an agreed-upon number of men every year to the Capewells. As the years went by, Ashford only grew in size and influence and with it, House Dunwell. Because Ashford was, in their eyes, the largest and most influential city in Lordharbour, House Dunwell attempted to have Ashford become the capital, and their House the Dukes. This lead to contention between House Dunwell and House Bywater and a fierce rivalry. Significance House Dunwell focuses mainly on ruling and overseeing the city of Ashford. They don't directly oversee the trade or military, though they benefit from them both. The Ashford military is regarded as one of the largest in Alenthyl, well-funded and well trained. It's one of the only military groups that remain armed and ready, even in times of peace. House Challinder oversees the military directly, and House Tolett oversees the expansive trade in Ashford. Relationships House Dunwell has always sought the position of Duke of Lordharbour. As such, they have always been at odds with House Bywater. The rivalry is fierce, to the point that House Dunwell even has a distaste of House Capewell, as the Capewells have always supported House Bywater's being of Duke. Members Family Tree Category:Families